BoDean Lynn
'BoDean Lynn '(portrayed in live-action and voiced by Roger Black) is a dim-witted talkative redneck who lives in Brickleberry. He's often the show's comic relief. He is a friend of Bobby Possumcods, being rarely seen without Bobby. He is distinguishable by his hillbilly-like appearance and his habit of talking too long and too fast as well as giving away too many details of what happened. Anyone he talks to will easily lose interest in whatever he has to say, which includes Bobby. His habit of often misspelling everything and talking for too long and excessively in giving out all details is a sign he isn't very well educated in English. BoDean isn't real good with memorizing the names of the main cast. He nicknames Woody as "Fat feller", Steve as "Dumb fella", Malloy as "Bare" and Ethel as "Girl with the blond hair". BoDean is known to enjoy eating possum, chimichangas, raw bacon (which isn't safe to eat when raw) and roadkill. He loves raw bacon and very large sodas, and will lose his temper should his bacon and sodas be forcibly taken away from him. BoDean is shown to secretly practice cannibalism, since he tried eating Connie after she fainted from global warming. Political Views Bodean identifies as a Democrat and he voted for Obama as revealed in "Obamascare", because he is economically progressive and dislikes the Republicans' enforced series of regressive tax reforms that aim to increase wealth inequality that could help the rich get richer and the poor poorer. BoDean is also very socially liberal towards whoever wanted to join his militia in "My Way or the Highway", going as far as to break down Bobby's barriers on preventing gays, Mexicans, Jews and immigrants from joining. BoDean's Excessive Chatters * Throw in a case of Busch and it's yours! One time I drank so much Busch I woke up balls deep in a K-mart mannequin with a vidalia stuck up my ass....that was Tuesday. * Morning Aubrey, Bobby sent me here to get more potted meat, he's too scared to go outside because Bobby found a deed from the olden days and then he kicked dem rangers asses out and then they came back and tried to get us to leave and we said no and then Bobby threw that fat feller and the girl with the blond hair into the mud, she thought it was make-up but it was pig shit, now everybody's living there in their trailers and camping for free cause Bobby's not charging no rent but then he told me not to say nothing then he slapped me on the head so hard it made my peters shrink back up inside me. Yeah, but i'm smart so i didn't tell nobody, how much I owe you for the potted meat, Aubrey? Thanks Aubrey, I should appreciate it cause Bobby really likes potted meat with saltines but I can't eat it no more cause I got this nitrate allergy and every time I eat it I get the shits like nobody's business and then this bear moved in and he wanted the Wi-Fi password but Bobby didn't know what Wi-Fi was and then I played squirrel tee ball with the talking bear and then i come down here to buy potted meat and then you locked the door and closed the blinds and that's the end of my story, talk to you later, bye. * In the last issue of Brickleberry, Future Steve got chased back to the human rebel base by a bunch of alien cows and that doctor Kuzniak feller told him he had to go back in time like Michael J. Fox in that movie I can't remember the name of it I think it's called Teen Wolf. Future Steve jumped in this thing he thought it was the time machine but it was a really a sex machine that pulled on his nipples and shoved a metal peter up his butthole. Then he got the real one and travelled back in time to try to kill that fat feller woody johnson who was his old boss to prevent the cow invasion in the future meanwhile the leader of them space cows named the Bovine Overlord sent Future Bobby to try to stop Future Steve from assassinating the fat feller. Future Bobby appeared when me and the Bobby of the present were huffing gas and it scared me so bad my peter squirted a little piss into my fruit of the loom underwear that I got on sale at Walmart next to the Baptist church where my sister got bit by a snake oh speaking of church that colored feller Denzel went back in time and kidnapped the baby Jesus right after that big lesbian hired a cooter lawyer and that's the end of my story, we'll talk to you later, bye. * (after 3 hours of talking) And then one time I was at my cousin's wedding reception and all they had to eat was potted meat and I didn't want to be rude so I ate it even though I shouldn't have cause I got a nitrate allergy then I got diarrhea real bad, the yellow runny kind that kinda burns when it comes out and I was out of baby wipes so I used regular toilet paper and it rubbed my butthole raw and it gave me this real itchy hemorrhoid and I tried Preparation H on it but it didn't work and it kept on swelling up bgiger and bigger like somebody left a water balloon on a faucet too long then it blowed up and it felt better but it looked like somebody performed an autopsy inside my K-mart jockey shorts.. Trivia *In Hello Dottie his voice was very different, sounding much more like his friend, Bobby Possumcods. His voice was soon corrected in Trailer Park. * So far, BoDean has only had minor roles to cameos in all episodes with the sole exception of a subplot in Obamascare. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Roger Black Category:Bigots Category:Rednecks